Angel Goldschmidt
by kim253
Summary: Bella Swan is not who she says she is, her real name is Angel, she's the last sister of Saya and Diva. She was raised by Joel Goldschmidt's brother Charles. She has avoided her sisters and their chevaliers but now she is forced back into the fight along with her chevaliers, Jonathan Quanta, Michael Jones, Toshiro Grigori, Jonas Smiths and James Cannon. How will the Cullens react?
1. Chapter 1

_Bella Swan is not who she says she is, her real name is Angel, she's the last sister of Saya and Diva. She was raised by Joel Goldschmidt's brother Charles. She has avoided her sisters and their chevaliers but now she is forced back into the fight along with her chevaliers, Jonathan Quanta, Michael Jones, Toshiro Grigori, Jonas Smiths and James Cannon. How will the Cullens react to her true identity?_

Chapter 1: Time to Go

I've been waiting for Joel to show up for almost an hour now; it's not like someone in the Goldschmidt to keep me waiting for so long. If I'm not careful the Cullens will come here and ask me questions I can't answer without endangering their lives.

I've been hiding with Charlie for the past year and he reminded me of his forefather, Charles Goldschmidt and how he took care of me. My sister, Diva, killed him on his brother's birthday. Charles was my first Chevalier but he died because Diva fed him her blood. I wear the red crystal that he became after he crystallized around my neck and I have a sword made from his ashes but my Chevalier, Jonas, carries it for me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a black limo pulling in front of the house. I stood and smiled as not only Joel stepped out but my Chevaliers, James, Jonas, Michael, Jonathan and Toshiro stepped out as well.

"Hello boys how have you been?"

"Fine Angel and how are you today," Joel asked stepping forward to kiss my hand.

"I'm fine also my dear Joel. Both you and Charlie remind me so much of your ancestors." He gave me a small smile but backed away so that my Chevaliers could come closer to me. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"We have a surprise for you Angel," James told me moving out the way. Michael opened the trunk and pulled out a long bag. He zipped it down and I saw my black rose gown that Charles gave to me before he died.

"Thank you," I said wiping tears form my eyes. I took the dress and ran up to my room to change. I was happy to wear my old clothes again; I hated this 'Bella' closet with a passion. I glided downstairs and started to get in the limo but I heard the growl/howl of a group of Chiropterans.

I looked at the boys and Joel just nodded his head then laughed.

"Have fun and meet me at the airstrip when you're done."

We ran in the direction and followed the sound to the treaty line of the pack and the Cullens; there was also the smell of blood in the air. We stopped and saw the Cullens and the pack surrounding the Chiropterans, they were in their human forms with blood on their faces. Then I heard the worst thing I could possibly hear, Diva's Song playing through the forest. They were starting to turn so I had to act quickly to save my friends. I jumped down from the tree to stand in front of my friends.

"Bella," I heard Edward say, "Get away from them there's something wrong with them."

"I know back off or you could get hurt. James, Jonathan keeps them all back."

"Yes ma'am," they said together and pushed them back. Jonas handed me my sword and bit into his hand to feed me his blood. I saw black as soon as it touched my tongue. I cut my hand on the sword and cut through the first to attack. Then I attacked with only my primal instincts forgetting my audience.

When I came back there was blood all over my dress and it was torn, there were red crystals around me so I picked one up and smiled sadly. Someone clapped behind me and I turned seeing James Ironside smiling leaning on a tree.

"Hello General," I said smiling at him sweetly.

"Hello Angel, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd watch the show."

"Really, how's my lovely baby sister doing?"

"Diva is fine but I can't say the same about Saya when I find her. Now I could say the same about you if you still want to kill Diva."

"She killed Charles and Joel, she should've thought of how Saya and I would feel when she killed them." He smiled and lunged at me but before he could hit my boys stopped him, he moved back with a frown. "Now what would Nathan say if you killed me, James?"

"We'll finish this another time, Angel. Tell the boys at Red Shield that the Goldsmiths said hello."

He ran deep into the forest quickly and I turned to leave forgetting about the Cullens and the pack.

"Bella wait," Sam ordered in his Alpha voice but I don't follow orders that easily. I humored him and turned around to look at their shocked faces, the Cullens and Jake looked hurt and devastated.

"Yes, I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"What was all that and why did he call you Angel," Alice asked.

"Did you not see this coming vampire seer," Jonas asked laughing, soon his brothers were laughing as well.

"Enough all of you we need to leave and soon, if James was here then that means Diva is near as well."

Thinking of her I thought about Charlie, if she got to him too then I would kill her without remorse.

"Toshiro, Jonathon go and get Charlie and bring him to Joel. I don't want my _loving_ sister anywhere near him." They nodded and left quickly in the direction of Charlie's office. I looked at my friends once more and decided they won't let me leave as easily as I would like.

"Okay I know you want explanations so all the Cullens, Jake, Quil, Paul, and Embry may come with me if they like. You must choose now because I must leave soon."

The Cullens stepped forward and nodded, as did Jake, and Paul. Embry and Quil looked hesitant then shook their heads.

"So be it, boys. Let's move!" I ran in the direction of Joel's scent and reached him almost 20 minutes later. Joel, Charlie and my boys were standing outside the jet waiting.

"Aw Angel that was his favorite dress, now you have to find another," Joel commented stepping towards us.

"I know Joel but you can blame the Chiropterans that attacked me, you know I'm a messy fighter," I smiled and giggled at him.

"Okay Miss Sadistic. Now why are you bringing vampires and shape shifters on my jet?"

"It's actually _my_ jet and they were there when I was killing the Chiropterans so they want answers. It's easier this way." He rolled his eyes and gave in after about 3 seconds. He turned and walked up the stairs followed by Charlie, I looked at my guests and nodded for them to go first, they listened then my Chevaliers escorted me on to the jet. The six of us moved to the back where my room was to talk for a few moments before it took off.

"Angel can we really trust them, the vampires I mean," Michael asked as I sat down.

"We don't have much of a choice, Michael, they saw her fighting and know she's not who she says she is," James interceded.

"Your both right the only ones I truly trust are Jake and Paul, but the Cullens are the only Cold Ones I have as my allies," I said standing back up and walking over to my small closet, "now which do I choose?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Here's chapter 2 **

Chapter 2 the Truth Comes Out

I changed into my white rose dress and let my hair out of the wig then walked back to the front of the plane. Joel was leaning against the wall looking at my guest. He turned to me and smiled, he grabbed my hand as well.

"You look beautiful Ms. Goldschmidt." I smiled at him and walked over to the seat across form my friends.

"So I guess that you want the truth, right?"

"That would be nice," Rosalie said in a sickly sweet voice.

"My real name is Angel. I have two sisters named Saya and Diva. We're what you would call Chiropterans and we, like you, must drink blood in order to survive but it must be human. I was raised by Joel Goldschmidt's brother Charles. I have avoided my sisters and their chevaliers but now I'm forced back into the fight along with my chevaliers, Jonathan Quanta, Michael Jones, Toshiro Grigori, Jonas Smiths and James Cannon," I pointed them out one by one.

"So you kill humans for their blood," Edward asked in an angry voice. I gasped at his accusation and I walked to the other end of the cabin. James came to me and pulled me to him tightly; Jonathan hissed at him and got in his face.

"She never killed unless they attacked her first; we were made by her to protect her and to feed her when she refuses to feed. You hurt our mother's feelings now say sorry."

"Jon, calm down before you hurt him, I don't want a Cold One scattered on the plane," Joel said grabbing his arm and pulling him back with his brothers. I reached for him but then there was a sharp pain in my chest. I gasped and fell to my knees holding my chest.

**Vision:**

**_Saya and Diva were fighting as I lay on the ground paralyzed. Then they both stopped with their swords in each other's chest. _**

**_ 'No,' I screamed as both my sisters fell to the ground, Saya sat up fine but Diva lay on her side and she began to crystallize. There were two cocoons near her and she crawled toward them. She smiled and completely crystallized just as they broke open. (So they were her babies!) They were two little girls; they looked like the three of us. I was able to move just as Saya turned almost to kill the babies but was stopped by a human and her Chevalier, Haji. One of the babies crawled over to me and smiled at me, I looked down at the crystal around my neck as it started to glow…._**

**End.**

I opened my eyes and I sat up in the bed that I was now laying on and looked around to see James holding my hand and my other sons standing around me with worried expressions.

"What happened," I asked.

"You were out for almost three hours. We rushed you home as soon as we landed" Toshiro told me. It must've been bad because Toshiro **_never_** talks and Jonas is **_never_** quiet.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys, I just had a vision and it really affected me this time."

"What was it about," Joel said coming to my side sitting down. I told them about the vision, when I was done they all looked shocked.

"So Diva is pregnant and will die by Saya's sword; while all this is happening you're on the ground paralyzed?" I nodded my head and stood up from the bed.


End file.
